


For Love

by Rivulet027



Series: Hair Cut Series [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Hayley comes with a stipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Post Turbo, but pre-DT.

Tommy sat down in the chair uneasily, “Are you sure about this?”

“Trust me.”

He tilted his head back to look at her, “And then you’ll go out on a date with me?”

She smiled and kissed his forehead, “Yep.”

“Okay,” Tommy agreed as he closed his eyes tightly. He tried to ignore the sound of the scissors and what was his hair falling to the floor. He tried not to think about it. Hayley was worth it. He felt her style it then hand him a mirror.

His eyes widened. He grinned, “You know I have this friend Adam…”


End file.
